GFF: The Walking Dead/Around Every Cunt
Previously, on GFF:TWD four episodes and these faggots are still wanting a recap lol “i bloody love you klee you twat” Coug says before flying off into the sunset fuck you no more recaps, faggots. ---- The group are in Gayvannah, they’re walking on some street and Tommid has a fucked up leg because he shoved it too deep in a Dombie's booty, limping like a faggot. “Keep up faggot.” Klee says holding the radio like she has a clip on tie or some shit. "Laf at me :(" Tommid says in pain, holding his leg. "He gotta stop" says Hipsta “We ain’t stoppin till we find the boat” Darkenny says, continuing to move quickly. "Yo nigga stop this shit Tommid needs to rest he's my friend because he's funny we're stopping or I'll clap yo ass" *BLORT* says, spooking Darkenny. So they stop because *BLORT*’s says so and Klee fears her wraith, Tommid pulls the pee-pee/ while his leg is fucked up. Suddenly the plot-bells of the plot-church goes off spooking everyone. "Ask not for whom my dick tolls…" Leeck says, stealing screen time from more important characters. “Nigga wat” Darkenny asks with hostility. “It tolls for D. hue *stabs Tommid's already fucked up leg*” “You’re a faggot Lee--shieeeeeeeeeeeeet.” Klee said in a scared tone. A huge herd of Dombies approached coming towards the group. “Why are we standing here letting them come to us, let’s run or something idfk.” Bloxxentine said "because the plot tells us to look at them with a scared face for drama" says Klee. "o" “K, now we gotta run. RUN!” They start running and for some technical reading glitch or some shit, Tommid starts running perfectly fine and limps, then runs perfectly fine, and so on and so forth. Darkenny gets tripped by a Dombie and drops his gun. He tries to reach for it and Klee screams “DERKENNY!” MAKE A CHOICE THAT REGARDS TO DARKENNY’S FATE(it doesn’t) wots ur choice? Shoot the Dombie. Don't shoot the Dombie. "pew pew ratatatatata" says Klee squeezing her tit and shooting the Dombie. "o fanks klee" says Darkenny "where *BLORT* at doe" *BLORT* and Benruto are cornered by Dombies. Klee yells to the faggot to help Bloxxentine but he gets distracted by a flying dildo and starts running to pull the peepee instead, leaving *BLORT* to death but she doesn't die because GAME NEEDS KIDS so Leeck helps her or some shit and they all get to a strip club in safety but without the nice advice-giving old man :( lets skip the stupid gameplay of getting into the house because it's shit only thing it does is rub a dead dog to our faces and *BLORT* being cute. btw the dog is Deadlydark lol. “we need 2 chek out dis place to make shore its safe because PROTECT UR PPL” Klee says. “im going to the attic cuz DEPRESSED” Darkenny says. “im a bitch” Hipsta tells the group. “its troo laf at me” Tommid says. “yep” *BLORT* says. While Darkenny is at the attic Klee does some more retarded gameplay searching the house and finds a lot of whiskey and some faggot food. There's also a low quality jumpscare and suddenly Benruto starts yelling like the fag he is. "KLEE PLS GET UP HERE I GOT MY PENIS STUCK IN MY JEANS AND DARKENNY DOESN'T WANT TO GET DOWN THE ATTIC I'M SCARED" he yells. "I ain't touching no motherfucking shrunk dick thank you" Klee says as she gets upstairs to get Darkenny. Klee goes up to the attic and sees Darkenny watching a little kid Dombie with a reused and trademarked character model of his boi™. “looks like Buck™ doesnt it” Darkenny says morbidly. “idk i guess” Klee says. “ik” Darkenny says. "nigga you gotta shoot his ass, he's a Dombie he's gun eat our dicks" Klee says "I can't he looks like Buck™ so I can't shoot :'(" says Darkenny “hey guys is it safe 2 cum up her? There aren't any spooki Dombies are there?” Benruto says, looking into the attic. “Shut the fuck up nigger. We're having an emotional moment up here. Totally not having sex or sum shit.” Klee says. "come on Klee we gotta make a choice because that's the real gameplay of this game" says Darkenny crying. gay-ass poll here because fuck you that's why What you want to do with the little Dombie I have to shoot him, because Darkenny is broken Darkenny has to shoot him because he has to get over it I don't give a fuck let's leave it there ---- In loving memory of the entire writing team, that left the project during this episode. RIP in pees my niggas. ---- Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Episodes Category:Bloxx Category:Dark Category:Hippo Category:Tommy